dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Matsushige Yutaka
Perfil thumb|250px|Matsushige Yutaka *'Nombre:' 松重豊 (まつしげ ゆたか) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Matsushige Yutaka *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Fukuoka, Japón *'Estatura:' 188 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Familia:' Esposa Dramas *Kodoku no Gurume 8 (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Akuto: Kagaisha Tsuiseki Chousa (WOWOW, 2019) *Perfect World (Fuji TV, 2019) *Shiroi Kyoto (TV Asahi, 2019) *Futatsu no Sokoku (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Idaten (NHK, 2019) *Ieyasu, Edo o Tateru (NHK, 2019) *Shitei Bengoshi (TV Asahi, 2018) *You May Dream (NHK, 2018) *Taiyo wo Ai Shita Hito (NHK, 2018) *Kodoku no Gurume 7 (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Byplayers 2 (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Midnight Journal (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Unnatural (TBS, 2018) *Akira to Akira (WOWOW, 2017) *Kizoku Tantei (Fuji TV, 2017) *Hagoku (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Byplayers (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Kodoku no Gurume 6 (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Juhan Shuttai! (TBS, 2016) *Totto Terebi (NHK, 2016) *Arechi no Koi (WOWOW, 2016) *Kodoku no Gurume 5 (TV Tokyo, 2015) *Date SP (Fuji TV, 2015) *2030 Kanata no Kazoku (NHK, 2015) *Death Note (NTV, 2015) *Dr. Rintaro (NTV, 2015) *Date (Fuji TV, 2015) *Shinya Shokudo 3 (TBS, 2014) *Onna wa Sore wo Yurusanai (TBS, 2014) *Hero 2 (Fuji TV, 2014) *Kodoku no Gurume 4 (TV Tokyo, 2014) *Zainin no Uso (WOWOW, 2014) *Oiesan (YTV, NTV, 2014) *Ashio Kara Kita Onna (NHK, 2014) *HENSHIN (WOWOW, 2014) *Tokusou (WOWOW, 2014) *Shinigami-kun (TV Asahi, 2014) *Ashita, Mama ga Inai (NTV, 2014, ep2,5) *Henshin Interviewer no Yuutsu (TBS, 2013) *Shikatsushi ~ Joou no Houigaku ~ (Fuji TV, 2013) *Kodoku no Gurume 3 (TV Tokyo, 2013) *Dinner (Fuji TV, 2013) *Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) *Kodoku no Gurume 2 (TV Tokyo, 2012) *Osozaki no Himawari (Fuji TV, 2012) *Hitori Shizuka (WOWOW, 2012, ep2) *Summer Rescue (TBS, 2012) *Answer (TV Asahi, 2012) *Unmei no Hito (TBS, 2012) *Kodoku no Gurume (TV Tokyo, 2012) *Ore no Sora: Keiji Hen (TV Asahi, 2011) *Shinya Shokudo 2 (TBS, MBS, 2011) *Majutsu wa Sasayaku (Fuji TV, 2011) *Last Money ~Ai no Nedan~ (NHK, 2011) *Don Quixote (NTV, 2011) *Good Life~Arigato,Papa. Sayonara~ (TBS, 2011) *Control ~ Hanzai Shinri Sousa (Fuji TV, 2011, ep6) *Propose Kyodai (Fuji TV, 2011) *Kenji Onijima Heihachiro (TV Asahi, 2010) *Clone Baby (TBS, 2010) *Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku como Aoki Hisao (Fuji TV, 2010) *Atami no Sousakan (TV Asahi, 2010) *Bloody Monday 2 (TBS, 2010) *Fumo Chitai (Fuji TV, 2009) *Shinya Shokudo (MBS, 2009) *Call Center no Koibito (TV Asahi, 2009) *MR. BRAIN (TBS, 2009, ep2) *Arifureta Kiseki (Fuji TV, 2009) *Prisoner (WOWOW, 2008) *Bloody Monday (TBS, 2008) *Myu no Anyo Papa ni Ageru (NTV, 2008) *Taiyo to Umi no Kyoshitsu (Fuji TV, 2008, ep1) *Proposal Daisakusen SP (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hachimitsu to Clover (Fuji TV, 2008) *Ten to Chi to (TV Asahi, 2008) *Aoi Hitomi to Nuage (WOWOW, 2007) *Chiritotechin (NHK, 2007) *Onna Keiji Mizuki 2 (TV Asahi, 2007) *Proposal Daisakusen (Fuji TV, 2007) *Haikei, Chichiue-sama (Fuji TV, 2007) *Byakkotai (TV Asahi, 2007) *Detective Conan 1 (YTV, 2006) *Uramiya Honpo (TV Tokyo, 2006, ep2) *59-banme no Proposal (NTV, 2006) *Busu no Hitomi ni Koishiteru (Fuji TV, 2006) *Saiyuuki (Fuji TV, 2006, ep9) *Climber's High (NHK, 2005) *Onna Keiji Mizuki (TV Asahi, 2005) *Yagyu Jubei Nanaban Shobu (NHK, 2005) *Division 1 ''Yuku na! Ryoma (Fuji TV, 2005) *Water Boys Finale (Fuji TV, 2005) *Tokyo Friends (Fuji TV, 2005) *Rikon Bengoshi 2 (Fuji TV, 2005) *Kokoro no Kudakeru Oto (WOWOW, 2005) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Jigoku wa man'in (Fuji TV, 2004) *Sheeraza Do (NHK, 2004) *Last Present (NTV, 2004) *Ranpo R '' Jigoku no Dokeshi'' (NTV, 2004) *Fire Boys (Fuji TV, 2004) *Taikoki (Fuji TV, 2003) *Kyohansha (NTV, 2003) *Kaettekita Locker no Hanako-san (NHK, 2003) *Kao (Fuji TV, 2003) *Saigo no Bengonin (NTV, 2003) *Double Score (Fuji TV, 2002, ep4) *Locker no Hanako-san (NHK, 2002) *Tentai Kansoku (KTV, 2002) *Hitonatsu no Papa e (TBS, 2002) *Ashita ga Arusa (NTV, 2001, ep10) *Tokimune Hojo (NHK, 2001) *Yomigaeru Kinro (NTV, 1999) *Africa no Yoru (Fuji TV, 1999) *Shota no Sushi (Fuji TV, 1996) *Idaten (NHK, 2019) *Ieyasu, Edo o Tateru (NHK, 2019) *Shitei Bengoshi (TV Asahi, 2018) *You May Dream (NHK, 2018) *Taiyo wo Ai Shita Hito (NHK, 2018) *Kodoku no Gurume 7 (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Byplayers 2 (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Midnight Journal (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Unnatural (TBS, 2018) *Akira to Akira (WOWOW, 2017) *Kizoku Tantei (Fuji TV, 2017) *Hagoku (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Byplayers (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Kodoku no Gurume 6 (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Juhan Shuttai! (TBS, 2016) *Totto Terebi (NHK, 2016) *Arechi no Koi (WOWOW, 2016) *Kodoku no Gurume 5 (TV Tokyo, 2015) *Date SP (Fuji TV, 2015) *2030 Kanata no Kazoku (NHK, 2015) *Death Note (NTV, 2015) *Dr. Rintaro (NTV, 2015) *Date (Fuji TV, 2015) *Shinya Shokudo 3 (TBS, 2014) *Onna wa Sore wo Yurusanai (TBS, 2014) *Hero 2 (Fuji TV, 2014) *Kodoku no Gurume 4 (TV Tokyo, 2014) *Zainin no Uso (WOWOW, 2014) *Oiesan (YTV, NTV, 2014) *Ashio Kara Kita Onna (NHK, 2014) *HENSHIN (WOWOW, 2014) *Tokusou (WOWOW, 2014) *Shinigami-kun (TV Asahi, 2014) *Ashita, Mama ga Inai (NTV, 2014, ep2,5) *Henshin Interviewer no Yuutsu (TBS, 2013) *Shikatsushi ~ Joou no Houigaku ~ (Fuji TV, 2013) *Kodoku no Gurume 3 (TV Tokyo, 2013) *Dinner (Fuji TV, 2013) *Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) *Kodoku no Gurume 2 (TV Tokyo, 2012) *Osozaki no Himawari (Fuji TV, 2012) *Hitori Shizuka (WOWOW, 2012, ep2) *Summer Rescue (TBS, 2012) *Answer (TV Asahi, 2012) *Unmei no Hito (TBS, 2012) *Kodoku no Gurume (TV Tokyo, 2012) *Ore no Sora: Keiji Hen (TV Asahi, 2011) *Shinya Shokudo 2 (TBS, MBS, 2011) *Majutsu wa Sasayaku (Fuji TV, 2011) *Last Money ~Ai no Nedan~ (NHK, 2011) *Don Quixote (NTV, 2011) *Good Life~Arigato,Papa. Sayonara~ (TBS, 2011) *Control ~ Hanzai Shinri Sousa (Fuji TV, 2011, ep6) *Propose Kyodai (Fuji TV, 2011) *Kenji Onijima Heihachiro (TV Asahi, 2010) *Clone Baby (TBS, 2010) *Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku como Aoki Hisao (Fuji TV, 2010) *Atami no Sousakan (TV Asahi, 2010) *Bloody Monday 2 (TBS, 2010) *Fumo Chitai (Fuji TV, 2009) *Shinya Shokudo (MBS, 2009) *Call Center no Koibito (TV Asahi, 2009) *MR. BRAIN (TBS, 2009, ep2) *Arifureta Kiseki (Fuji TV, 2009) *Prisoner (WOWOW, 2008) *Bloody Monday (TBS, 2008) *Myu no Anyo Papa ni Ageru (NTV, 2008) *Taiyo to Umi no Kyoshitsu (Fuji TV, 2008, ep1) *Proposal Daisakusen SP (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hachimitsu to Clover (Fuji TV, 2008) *Ten to Chi to (TV Asahi, 2008) *Aoi Hitomi to Nuage (WOWOW, 2007) *Chiritotechin (NHK, 2007) *Onna Keiji Mizuki 2 (TV Asahi, 2007) *Proposal Daisakusen (Fuji TV, 2007) *Haikei, Chichiue-sama (Fuji TV, 2007) *Byakkotai (TV Asahi, 2007) *Detective Conan 1 (YTV, 2006) *Uramiya Honpo (TV Tokyo, 2006, ep2) *59-banme no Proposal (NTV, 2006) *Busu no Hitomi ni Koishiteru (Fuji TV, 2006) *Saiyuuki (Fuji TV, 2006, ep9) *Climber's High (NHK, 2005) *Onna Keiji Mizuki (TV Asahi, 2005) *Yagyu Jubei Nanaban Shobu (NHK, 2005) *Division 1 Yuku na! Ryoma (Fuji TV, 2005) *Water Boys Finale (Fuji TV, 2005) *Tokyo Friends (Fuji TV, 2005) *Rikon Bengoshi 2 (Fuji TV, 2005) *Kokoro no Kudakeru Oto (WOWOW, 2005) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Jigoku wa man'in (Fuji TV, 2004) *Sheeraza Do (NHK, 2004) *Last Present (NTV, 2004) *Ranpo R '' Jigoku no Dokeshi'' (NTV, 2004) *Fire Boys (Fuji TV, 2004) *Taikoki (Fuji TV, 2003) *Kyohansha (NTV, 2003) *Kaettekita Locker no Hanako-san (NHK, 2003) *Kao (Fuji TV, 2003) *Saigo no Bengonin (NTV, 2003) *Double Score (Fuji TV, 2002, ep4) *Locker no Hanako-san (NHK, 2002) *Tentai Kansoku (KTV, 2002) *Hitonatsu no Papa e (TBS, 2002) *Ashita ga Arusa (NTV, 2001, ep10) *Tokimune Hojo (NHK, 2001) *Yomigaeru Kinro (NTV, 1999) *Africa no Yoru (Fuji TV, 1999) *Shota no Sushi (Fuji TV, 1996) Películas *Ito (2020) *Hikita-san! Gokainin Desuyo (2019) *Hikkoshi Daimyo! (2019) *Konomichi (2019) *Ikiteru Dake de, Ai (2018) *Cafe Funiculi Funicula (2018) *Killing For The Prosecution (2018) *Nomitori Samurai (2018) *Dynamite Graffiti (2018) *Tantei Wa Bar Ni Iru 3 (2017) *Outrage Coda (2017) *Zoku Shinya Shokudo (2016) *Museum (2016) *Good Morning Show (2016) *Lost and Found (2016) *Hero (2015) *Solomon's Perjury 2 (2015) *Solomon's Perjury (2015) *Kabukicho Love Hotel (2015) *Maestro! (2015) *Shinya Shokudo (2015) *Monsterz (2014) *The Love and Death of Kaoru Mitarai / Mitarai Kaoru no Ai to Shi (2014) *Seven Weeks / No no Nanananoka (2014) *Riaru Kanzen Naru Kubinagaryu no Hi (2013) *It's Me, It's Me / Ore Ore (2013) *Tantei Wa Bar Ni Iru 2 (2013) *Banana, Glove and Whale Shark / Banana to Gurobu to Jinbeezame (2013) *Outrage Beyond (2012) *The Wings of the Kirin (2012) *DOG x POLICE: The K-9 Force / DOG×POLICE: Junpaku no Kizuna (2011) *Tantei Wa Bar ni Iru (2011) *Bayside Shakedown 3: Set the Guys Loose / Odoru Daisosasen 3 (2010) *A Lone Scalpel (2010) *Hanamizuki (2010) *All to the Sea / Subete wa umi ni naru (2010) *Go Find a Psychic! / Magare! Spoon (2009) *Dear Doctor / Dea Dokuta (2009) *Instant Numa (2009) *K-20: The Fiend With Twenty Faces (2008) *Crows ZERO II (2009) *Tokyo! Shaking Tokyo (2008) *Smile Seiya no Kiseki (2007) *Tenten (2007) *Crows ZERO (2007) *Little DJ~Chiisana Koi no Monogatari (2007) *Zukan ni Nottenai Mushi (2007) *Shaberedomo Shaberedomo (2007) *Ryu ga Gotoku / Like a Dragon (2007) *Sukiyaki Western Django (2007) *Shisei: Ochita Jorogumo (2007) *Kyacchi Boru-ya (2006) *Taiyo no Kizu / Sun Scarred (2006) *Rough (2006) *Check It Out, Yo!] (2006) *Korogare! Tamako / Princess in an Iron Helmet (2006) *Shinobi: Heart Under Blade] (2005) *Kame wa Igai to Hayaku Oyogu (2005) *Irasshaimase, Kanja-sama (2005) *Gokudo no Onna-tachi: Joen (2005) *Simsons (2005) *Kikoyuruya (2005) *Lady Joker (2004) *Chi to Hone / Blood and Bones (2004) *Believer (2004) *Lost (2004) *Chakushin Ari (2003) *Dragon Head] (2003) *Last Life in the Universe (2003) *Eau de Vie (2003) *T.R.Y. (2003) *ROCKERS (2003) *Keimusho no Naka / Doing Time (2002) *Shura Yukihime / The Princess Blade (2001) *Go Heat Man! (2001) *Red Shadow: Akakage (2001) *Minna no Ie / All About Our House (2001) *Hakata Movie: Chinchiromai (2000) *Sanmon Yakusha (2000) *Yureka (2000) *Godzilla Millenium (1999) *Charisma (1999) *Adrenaline Drive (1999) *Ring (1998) *The Spiral (1998) *Akagi the Gambler II / Janma akagi (1997) *Flirt (1995) *A Last Note / Gogo no Yuigon-jo (1995) *Akagi the Gambler / To'haiden akagi (1995) *The Guard from the Underground / Jigoku no keibîn (1992) Reconocimientos *'2014 18th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor actor de reparto por Hero 2 Curiosidades *'Educación: '''Universidad de Meiji (Departamento de Teatro) *'Debut:''' 1983 Enlaces *Blog oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Matsushige Yutaka1.jpg Matsushige Yutaka 2.jpg Matsushige Yutaka 3.jpg Matsushige Yutaka 4.jpg Categoría:JActor